The party
by dafoger
Summary: A Ludger x Jude oneshot. I spieled for an hour and I got this. It's my first story, so yeh. Rating may change.


It started at Ludger's apartment. Ludger was crying, Jude could recall. He had just sacrificed Elle in order to eliminate all of the fractured dimensions, so naturally he would be down. But Jude had always remembered Ludger as someone strong, someone who, despite it all, managed to cheer Jude up. "H-Hey…" Jude hesitantly said, hoping not to anger Ludger. Ludger smiled. "Hey. I was hoping I'd be alone for this, but there isn't much I can do now, huh?"

Jude was glad, because Ludger was _happy_ to have him as company. Jude's heart was racing, but he couldn't figure out why. Jude laughed.

"Well if it's consolation, I came to try and cheer you up."

"I'm surprised you'd even talk to me after this, given-

"No. Why would I stop talking to you? You're a great guy, and despite everything, you always have time to cheer me up. You always manage to encourage me and keep me going. So why would I ever want to stop talking to you?"

"I...I…" Ludger got up and hugged Jude. Jude hugged him back, but he didn't feel anything romantic by it. _"Why am I disappointed by that?"_ Jude thought with some dismay. Ludger lets Jude go, but not before saying "Thank you. You cheered me up for a change."

"Well, I guess it was good I came up here then."

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go outside? You're running a little low on tomatoes." Jude announces optimistically. _"He actually is running low on… everything. Glad we planned this today."_

And as Ludger turns the knob, it is opened for him.

The door opens to reveal everyone else. Milla, Nova and Leia run in, pulling out tons of things from their grocery bags. From tomatoes to cupcakes to pizza, they had everything. Alvin comes in with a Spirius promotion contract from Vera. Even Erston came in, carrying a bunch of alcohol bottles. Jude was glad, this worked out so well! Ludger was dumbfounded! _"...Okay, now this is just getting weird. First I'm disappointed because the hug wasn't romantic, and now I'm thinking how cute his face is when he's dumbfounded. Am I…"_

"W-Why…" Ludger managed.

"Because we knew you would be down, so we came to cheer you up!" Leia exclaimed with delight.

"We brought tons of sweets and goodies for us!" Elize said with more delight.

"Have you ever tried the spirits from Drellin? They're quite good." Erston inquired, walking up to Ludger. He smiled, handing him one. "I highly recommend it."

"Th-thanks." Ludger said. Regaining his composure, he said "Thank you all. I don't even think I deserve-

"Of course you do. You've done everything you can to save us and encourage us. You also did everything you could to save her. There was nothing you could've done." Milla said sympathetically.

"..."

"You don't have to say anything," Jude said. "We already know that you're a good person. You deserve this after everything you've been through and more."

Ludger smiles and grabs 2 cupcakes, handing one to Jude. Jude smiles warmly and takes it.

"Now let's start this party!" Muzet exclaims joyfully.

After everyone else left, Jude approaches Ludger and smiles lovingly. _"I really hope this works."_ Jude thought. "Hey." Jude said. "The party was great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. And thanks for cheering me up earlier. You're the only reason I enjoyed this party." Ludger said gently.

" _...Oh my god. He has a crush on me. Yes!"_ Jude thought ecstatically.

"I'm glad I cheered you up, because you mean the world to me, Ludger. Because I-

Ludger walks towards Jude and puts his arms around him.

"You don't need to say it. I love you, too." Ludger says gently. They both smile into a kiss. Even though it only lasts for about a minute, to the two here it lasts an eternity. The best eternity they've ever had.

"Well, I guess you won't be alone tonight, huh?" Says Jude, right after he breaks from the kiss.

Ludger laughs. "You know, I was looking forward to spending the night alone. Guess I'll have to change my plans then…" Ludger said. Jude noticed the mischievous look in Ludger's eyes. _"I guess tonight won't be boring anymore."_ Jude thought with joy.

 _"What happened last night? Oh, right I remember now❤"_ Jude groggily thought as he woke up. It took him a second, but he realized where he was. It was then when he noticed Ludger looking down at him with a… really weird look.

"What is that look?" Jude asked, slightly confused.

Ludger just laughs and continues the weird look. Jude decides to get up, only to have Ludger pull him back on the bed by his waist. They both laugh, and end up spooning for god knows how long. "I should probably get to work now. I'll come back right after though, yeah?" Jude asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah. But don't take too long, yeah? I want to start hunting for fancier stuff than this." Ludger gestured at his apartment. "At this rate, I could get a mansion within a week being the CEO."

"Heh, you sure that's all you could get?"

Ludger laughed. "Yeah, you're right. How about a villa where you could see all the way to Duval?"

Jude laughed as well. "I should really get going. See you later!" Jude said right after hurriedly getting his stuff (and clothes) together. But before he left, he gave a wink to Ludger. And then he took off, thinking of nothing but what might happen when he gets back to Ludger's, his fantasies already playing in his mind.


End file.
